Pantang Menyerah
by Fei Mei
Summary: Cormac McLaggen adalah pemuda yang pantang menyerah dalam segala hal, bahkan hal sekecil apa pun, termasuk dalam hal menggombal pada gadis pujaannya! / AN: oneshot drabble pendek, mungkin OOC.


Cormac McLaggen adalah pemuda yang pantang menyerah dalam segala hal, bahkan hal sekecil apa pun. Pernah ada seekor semut yang dilihatnya sedang berjalan di meja belajarnya, karena dianggap menganggu pemandangan Kurma—maksudnya, Cormac, langsung berniat memencet mati sang semut tak berdosa dan membuangnya. Namun saat itu ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan semut tersebut, sampai ia mengejar sang serangga ke kamar mandi. Tapi, yah, sejak saat itu Cormac latihan menangga serangga kecil yang mengganggu pemandangannya, sampai ia bisa menangkap lalat dengan mudah di lapangan Quidditch saat sedang akan ujicoba.

Itu adalah salah satu contoh kepantangmenyerahan seorang Cormac. Contoh lainnya? Oh, ada! Yaitu dalam hal menggombal!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: mungkin OOC, oneshot drabble pendek.**

 **.**

 **Pantang Menyerah  
by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Punya wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis, wajar dong, kalau disukai para gadis? Sayangnya, gadis yang diincar Cormac justru tidak tertarik padanya. Aneh, kan? Gadis yang aneh itu bernama Hermione Granger. Kabar yang beredar, sih, Hermione itu memang sedang ingin konsentrasi belajar selama bersekolah dan tidak ingin pacaran dengan siapa pun. Tidak masalah, yang penting dia suka dulu pada Cormac, pacarannya belakangan!

Tapi, ya itulah, Hermione tidak tertarik padanya. Jadilah Cormac berpikir keras bagaimana cara membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya dan kepincut lalu hatinya meleleh. Tipikal Hermione itu sepertinya bukan gadis yang akan meleleh jika diberikan barang, berarti harus didekati dengan sikap yang benar, kan? Hmm ... cara membuat Hermione Granger tersipu ... bagaimana kalau gombal? Boleh juga!

Suatu waktu, Cormac menemukan Hermione sedang duduk di bawah pohon seorang diri tanpa siapa pun di sekitarnya. Ini kesempatan! Jadilah pemuda tampan itu menghampirinya dengan penuh percaya diri dan duduk di samping Hermione. Gadis itu hanya mendelik sebentar ke sebelahnya, mungkin hanya ingin tahu ada siapa yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, habis itu melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

Cormac berdeham. "Hermione," panggilnya.

"Hm?" gumam Hermione sambil menoleh.

Pemuda itu mulai menggombal, walau dalam hati tahu gombalan yang ia pakai itu sudah pasaran. "Papa kamu pasti—"

"—bukan," potong Hermione sambil gadis itu kembali menatap bukunya.

Hening sejenak. _Jangan menyerah, Cormac!_ Sang pemuda berdeham lagi. "Kalau begitu, mama kamu—"

"—bukan, tuh," potong Hermione lagi, kali ini bahkan ia tidak menoleh sama sekali pada yang berniat menggombal.

Cormac sempat tahan nafas sebentar. Ia bukan tukang gombal, tapi jika sudah menggombal, biasanya selalu berhasil—setidaknya tidak dipotong seperti ini. "Hermione, aku tahu, kamu pasti—"

"—bukan juga," jawab Hermione, memotong perkataan Cormac, yang ketiga kalinya, mungkin gadis ini perlu dapat piring cantik.

 _Jangan-jangan dia sudah sering digombalin sampai-sampai tahu arah pembicaraan..._ Cormac memang pantang menyerah, tapi ini sudah tiga kali berurut-urut gombalannya gagal bahkan sebelum benar-benar selesai dilempar. Eh, tunggu, Cormac dapat ide!

Cormac menyengir kecil. "Jadi ... kamu sekeluarga bukan manusia?"

Hermione mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Manusia, kok."

Cengiran Cormac melebar. "Aku juga manusia, jangan-jangan kita jodoh!"

...

...

Hermione memasang wajah jijik lalu berdiri meninggalkan Cormac begitu saja.

"Lho, lho, Hermione?" panggil Cormac. "Jangan pergi, Hermione! Tanpamu aku galau!"

Katanya pantang menyerah, begitu saja kok galau ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N** : Fei pernah bikin gombalan Cormac terhadap Hermione itu di status facebook, lalu baru kepikiran untuk bikin versi narasinya, jadinya begini, agak bingung tentang bagaimana bikin bagian akhirnya, sih, hehe.

Review?


End file.
